


Sick Day

by orphan_account



Series: Cophine Drabbles [3]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sniffly!Delphine, bc embarrassed Delphine is the best Delphine, wow thIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scientist or no, hell, immunologist or no, Delphine refuses to believe she's got a cold.</p>
<p>Or, how Cosima meets a sniffly puppy who calls herself Delphine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

Scientist or no, hell, _immunologist_ or no, some part of Delphine was absolutely convinced that if she could only get off the couch and go to work, she’d feel better.

Stuffing the (third) empty box of tissues under her couch, she reached for an armrest to pull herself up with. If she didn’t catch the next train, she’d have to ring in sick and ringing in sick was somewhere between pulling teeth and attending her frankly insane next door neighbour’s potluck. Besides, tomorrow they had to present finding so far to Dr Leekie, who was much more invested in their research than either Scott or Delphine was comfortable with. She half expected to come in and find the samples contaminated with his creepy breathing moisture. With this in mind, Delphine kicked her slippers off and stood up…

…only to crash straight back down again, nearly crushing the cat beneath her. With a loud, disparaging hiss, Felix shot off the couch and out the catflap as Delphine’s stomach heaved. The clatter made her throbbing skin crawl. The cat could be as offended as he liked, Delphine was more concerned with her pounding headache and the way the TV was melting into the painting on the wall as her eyes blurred. There was no thinking her way out of this one – today was a sick day.

After a ginger second attempt at getting off the used tissue nest she’d made herself, Delphine stumbled into the kitchen in search of painkillers. She was sure she had some somewhere, behind the hot chocolate from last year’s ice skating fiasco and resulting broken foot.

Happy memories.

Delphine grimaced and opened the blinds, blinking as her eyes met the light. She was sure her hair was a frizzy mess, and the tank top she’d slept in had a coffee stain by the waistline (courtesy of best friend Felix the satan cat). The sick look was not one Delphine wore well. She could clean up later – maybe she’d get down to the shop and buy the stuff to clean the bath tiles with. A couple of painkillers would do the trick.

“Putain de merde”. Delphine threw the red box in the bin. Empty. Why the hell had she kept empty painkillers? And why didn’t she have more? Everyone should have more. Her head gave a particularly savage throb of approval. She’d have to go buy some.

 

Fifteen snot-filled minutes later, Delphine was out the door, stumbling under the weight of two hats, a coat and itchy mittens knitted by some distant relative long out of touch. The street was quiet, the morning rush hour traffic long gone, leaving trails of smoky autumn leaves on the tarmac. A girl was sweeping leaves on her front drive while pigeons fought in the branches. To Delphine’s leaky eyes, her street looked something from a film.

The illusion didn’t last for long though. She was halfway up the street and crossing when a car shot out of nowhere. A horrible screech and a smell of burning rubber shot at her as she leapt out the way, followed by a stream of loud and creative curses from the red eyed driver and his angry punk passenger. Delphine blinked, trying to clear her head and wondering how on earth she’d missed a _car_ thudding towards her, by which time beanie and the girl has sped off.

“Hey. Hey.”

Delphine groaned internally and turned to the source of the yelling. The girl with the rake she’d seen from a distance was waving at her, scattering leaves with the rake she’d forgotten was in her grasp. Blushing, Delphine nodded an affirmative. It was bad enough to have missed the car, but the girl had seen it. Sick days were the worst.

The girl was coming towards her (mercifully having dropped the rake) and Delphine saw it wasn’t a schoolgirl at all but a woman, with dreadlocks, a nose piercing and an utterly incongruous fair-isle sweater.

“Hey,” she began, softer this time, “You alright? That looked pretty nasty.” The woman waved a hand at the road and grimaced.

“Oh, yes. I mean, I just didn’t see it coming.” Delphine broke off in a sneezing fit. Being ill was heinous. “It was silly of me.”

Much to Delphine’s surprise, the woman was grinning at her, beaming as if Delphine had just bought her a puppy.

“I’m Cosima.” She stuck out a hand. Delphine awkwardly removed her sneezed on glove and took it.

“Enchantée.” It seemed appropriate. Cosima, with her thick eyeliner and kinetic hands and toothy smile was indeed charming, if slightly unexpected.

Cosima smiled another beaming smile, which Delphine retuned on impulse. And sneezed.

_Way to ruin the moment_

She was getting a concerned look from Cosima, so Delphine began explaining, trying not to sniffle.

“I’m sorry, I.. It’s a bug. I don’t know how I caught it.” She ran a hand through her hair, forgetting her hats, and ended up awkwardly patting the wool. Embarrassment didn’t even cover it.

“I’m not usually like this…” she finished lamely, blushing and smiling despite herself.

“I sort of assumed.” Cosima took the unsneezed hand. “I mean, imagine being sick all the time, it would be, like, totally awful.”

“You would need a lot of tissues,” Delphine replied, tilting her head.

The radiant smile she received made her cheeks darken all over again.

“Do you wanna come inside and warm up or something. I’ve got hot chocolate. And tissues.”

The hopeful rise at the end of the question caught in the misty exhale of Cosima’s breath, and Delphine was nodding before she knew what she was doing.

“I’m Delphine. By the way.”

“Delphine.” Cosima hummed the word out like a curl of smoke. “Enchantée _.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is v short and not v good but I was sick and the writers block hit so why not make my fave characters sick as well?


End file.
